Gabriel's wings
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel is about 5 the time when all angel's start to sprout their wings and Lucifer is there for him


_**GABRIEL'S WINGS**_

"Come now Gabriel don't be such a baby" Michael told Gabriel in a harsh tone

"MICHAEL!" Lucifer shouted at his elder brother angrily

"What? He has to man up a little if he ever intends to become a true archangel" Michael scoffed of course referring to himself again.

"Michael he's getting his wings, it's not exactly the most pleasant thing in heaven plus he's only 5 years old!" Lucifer pointed out as he scowled at Michael then his scowl turned into a wicked grin.

"What now?" Michael asked a bit afraid of the look on Lucifer's face

"Did you not get your wings till you were 10? Bit of a late bloomer weren't you?" Lucifer taunted as his own wings arched behind him the beautiful reds and golden feathers shimmering as he arched them.

"I…I just…argh!" Michael pouted as he swiftly flew off leaving Lucifer with Gabriel

Lucifer laughed deep in his chest, loving the feeling he got every time he was able to out wit his elder brother. Lucifer turned back to Gabriel who was sitting on his bed absolutely miserable, his eyes were streaming tears down his face as he rubbed at them sniffing from the pain his back was in. Lucifer knelt down beside his little brother, patting him gently on the head while he grabbed a damp cloth from the nightstand to wipe Gabriel's eyes.

"Let me take a look Gabriel" Lucifer said as he put the cloth back and gently eased Gabriel's robes off his torso. Gabriel whimpered as Lucifer pulled them past his back where the wings were emerging. Gabriel's back was inflamed and the two black streaks that ran down his back from each shoulder blade were starting to become raised causing the skin to break at certain points indicating the wings were almost ready to come forth.

Lucifer ran his hand between the 2 lines but stopped when Gabriel's tiny body shook violently and he whimpered. Lucifer felt bad for his little brother remembering what it was like getting his eight wings for the first time, the pain had been excruciating.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, did I hurt you?" Lucifer asked as he scooped Gabriel into his arms

"It just…hurts" Gabriel cried into Lucifer's shoulder as Lucifer held him close

"I know but don't worry it'll all be over soon" Lucifer told him as he rocked the tiny archangel in his arms.

"Is…Is Michael…mad at…me?" Gabriel asked threw sobs and if that didn't just break Lucifer's heart as well as made him furious with Michael for having said such harsh things to Gabriel.

"No, he's not mad Gabriel. Michael just forgets sometimes what it's like to have gone through all this stuff," Lucifer explained hoping to put the little archangel at ease

"But…maybe he's…right…Raphael didn't…cry" Gabriel sobbed again as Lucifer walked around the room with him.

"You know Gabriel it's not a bad thing to be different," Lucifer told him

"It's not?" Gabriel whimpered

"No, I'm different after all" Lucifer said

"You are?" Gabriel asked his tear filled eyes looking up at Lucifer's warm smile

"Yes, you don't see me acting all hoity like Michael do you?" Lucifer said with a laugh

Gabriel smiled briefly before jolting slightly and burying his face in Lucifer's shoulder as his tiny hands balled in Lucifer's robes. Lucifer looked at Gabriel's back again noticing the skin had broken almost completely over the one set of wings, he was sure of it Gabriel's wings were ready. Lucifer walked back to the bed and sat down on it still holding Gabriel in his arms, he grabbed a clean sheet from beside him and pulled it around Gabriel's waist then he grabbed a towel, making it damp first then put it beside him on the bed. Lucifer pulled Gabriel as close as he could to his body then took his free hand and placed 2 fingers on either side of the first black line pressing gently as he slid them down it. As the first set of 3 tiny wings emerged from Gabriel's back he screamed in pain Lucifer never letting go of him.

"Only one more" Lucifer whispered into Gabriel's ear

"No! Luci…No…Please…it hurts!" Gabriel sobbed into Lucifer's shoulder

Lucifer didn't want to but he knew it had to be done so reluctantly he pressed his hand in the same manner against the last set of wings forcing them through the skin. Gabriel cried out again but once all 6 wings had emerged Gabriel's desperate cries subsided as Lucifer gently took the damp towel and started cleaning the newly emerged archangel wings. Lucifer stroked the feathers cleaning them of blood and the clear fluid, which had protected them inside Gabriel's body making them stand up. They were jet black for now but as Lucifer looked out the window he saw the sun was rising and even though there father had decreed that no other angel should be shown the sunrise for there wings after he was born Lucifer decided to ignore that command.

Lucifer went over to the window with Gabriel in his arms and opened it so as Gabriel's wings got the sunlight right on his wings. The golden sun that rose that morning stained itself onto Gabriel's wings making them a golden bronze colour with bright yellow and white bursting at the tips. Lucifer sat back down with Gabriel as he finished cleaning the young archangel's wings, applying just a little of his grace to heal the wounds left behind from them emerging from his body. Gabriel was breathing heavily, Lucifer tipped his chin up so he could see his face, it was coated in sweat sticking his messy, sandy blonde hair to his face, his eyes were red from crying and his lip was still quivering a little but Lucifer simply placed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead and wiped his face off with a cool cloth.

Gabriel soon fell asleep in Lucifer's arms to recover from the ordeal he'd just gone through and Lucifer just stayed there with him. Michael was going to be mad that Lucifer had broken yet another one of their father's rules but he didn't care it was worth having to hear Michael rant in order to give Gabriel such a gorgeous set of archangel wings, after all he was his little brother and he intended to be a better big brother then Michael had been to him.


End file.
